


Sur la route

by Katy_K_Weaver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash, Urban Fantasy, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_K_Weaver/pseuds/Katy_K_Weaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux flics en pleine course poursuite essaient de ramener un détenu dans leur commissariat. Histoire courte de fantasy urbaine avec un fond de romance entre hommes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur la route

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, je publie aujourd'hui ma première histoire sur Archive of our own. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle assez courte se passant dans un monde fantastico-urbain avec de légères traces d'une romance entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, passez simplement votre chemin. Si vous lisez ce texte jusqu'au bout et que vous souhaitez me faire part de votre avis dessus, n'hésitez pas.

**Sur la route**

 

Dok-dok était dans la voiture depuis des heures, ses menottes commençaient à lui faire sérieusement mal aux poignets et son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer de seconde en seconde. Celui-ci ne risquait pas de passer rapidement avec ses deux tortionnaires qui continuaient à hurler comme ça.

Ils étaient dans une petite voiture de police et le policier hurlait de plus en plus fort sur son chien tout en conduisant de manière rapide. Le chien aurait pu être calme, mais il hurlait autant que son propriétaire. Dok-dok pouvait aussi entendre le bruit des balles tirées par leurs poursuivants, mais il revint rapidement à la conversation se tenant dans la voiture. Après tout il était un Fe-lat, une fée des métaux, il ne craignait donc pas les balles. Celles-ci étant composées de ce qui le constituait en grande majorité. Il reporta donc son attention sur les deux êtres se tenant dans la voiture. Le flic hurlait toujours :

    \- Bon sang ! Lyam ! Espèce de sale clebs miteux, t'as jamais appris à chasser dans ton chenil ? Jt'ai dit qu'on devait arrêter UN putain de Fe-lat et toi tu nous ramènes toute une bande qui maintenant nous colle aux basques. Espèce d'incapable ! Un grognement puissant lui répondit :

    \- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Clebs. Je suis un chien-loup de l'enfer et je fais partie de la meilleure meute des Abysses! Alors le petit troufion de Lucifer il se la boucle trois secondes et il fait ce pour quoi il est payé. C'est la dernière fois ! Dès qu'on a fini cette enquête, je demande à changer de partenaire ! Tu m'entends !

Lyam, malgré le fait que son coéquipier le traite de clebs n'avait de Chien-loup que le nom. Si les êtres présents dans la voiture avaient été dénués de pouvoir magique alors tout le monde l'aurait confondu avec un humain. Mais tout comme il n'avait de chien que le nom, il n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. N'importe quel être magique pouvait sentir émaner de lui cette énergie presque animale et cette aura de danger. Dok-dok n'avait jamais côtoyé cette race qui était choyée par Lucifer. Pourtant des rumeurs parcouraient l'enfer, effrayant même les plus aguerris des guerriers. Les mots carnages, massacre, extermination, hécatombe, revenaient souvent dans les histoires associées aux Chiens-loups. On racontait que Lucifer pour les maîtriser attribuait un Maître à chaque Chien-loup liant la magie du loup à son Maître.

Un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés coupa court à la conversation et aux pensées de Dok-dok, projetant le Fe-lat et le chien contre le côté droit de la voiture. Ils fonçaient à présent droit sur le groupe de motards qui les pourchassait. Dok-dok cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il s'agissait là d'une technique inédite de fuite. Il était tombé sur la pire équipe de flics des enfers qu'il devait exister sur toutes les rives du Styx.

Le chien jura fortement tout en cherchant quelque chose dans le sac se trouvant à ses pieds. Il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il désirait au cri d'exclamation que Dok-dok put entendre à travers le bruit des balles. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il tenait le plus gros canon à condensation de magie noire qu'il ait été donné de voir à Dok-dok. Le prisonnier se mit à trembler. Avec une arme comme celle-ci, si elle était mal maîtrisée, le gamin pouvait supprimer la moitié des États unis. C'était complètement fou que le flic n'ait rien dit! Laisser une telle arme à son chien alors qu'il était être celui censé contrôler l'animal. Lyam, sans faire attention aux balles ni aux préoccupations de son prisonnier, ouvrit la fenêtre de la vieille voiture et commença à se hisser sur le toit de celle-ci. C'est à ce moment-là que le flic se remit à hurler :

    \- Par pitié, Lyam arrête de te répéter, tu me menaces de démissionner à chaque mission ou tu fais des bourdes ! Et par pitié, évite de désintégrer la route comme la dernière fois ! Si je dois freiner, tu vas ENCORE te manger le bitume !

Malgré la vitesse Dok-dok put entendre le chien-loup hurler de l'extérieur :

    \- Mathew, espèce d'enflure ! Je ne fais JAMAIS de bourde, j'obéis juste à tes PUTAINS d'ordres! T'oublierais pas par hasard à quelle race j’appartiens ?

En même temps qu'il hurlait Dok-dok pouvait voir les motos de ses congénères exploser les unes après les autres avec une précision chirurgicale. Lorsque la route fut totalement dégagée, le dénommé Mathew reprit la route dans le bon sens sans plus se soucier du type se trouvant sur le toit de sa voiture dont les jambes pendaient maintenant sur le côté essayant de retrouver la fenêtre pour retourner dans l'habitacle.

Une fois de nouveau bien assis sur son siège, Lyam se retourna appuyant son coude sur son siège et fusilla Dok-dok du regard. Dok-dok déglutit et l’interrogatoire commença:

    \- Maintenant, je veux savoir où tu caches ton arme expérimentale ?

Dok-dok cligna des yeux, ça c'était de la question directe et sans fioriture. Il répondit impassible :

    \- Je ne sais pas.

Le grondement qui sortit de la bouche de l'animal n’annonçait rien de bon :

    \- Tu n'as pas compris. Je veux savoir tout de suite où se trouve cette arme pouvant tuer des Chiens-loups. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je te jure que j’explose tes genoux avec le joujou qui m'a servi à dégommer tes potes.

Une lueur de folie dansait dans les yeux de Lyam, il ne mentait pas sur ces intentions. Dok-dok regarda en direction de Mathew, espérant un soutien de la part du maître de ce chien fou furieux. Mathew jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur et s'adressa au prisonnier :

    \- Pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air désespéré, c'est toi qui l'as mis en colère. Assume tes actes Fe-lat.

Dok-dok regarda le policier énervé par sa passivité :

    \- Vous êtes son maître ! Maîtriser cet énergumène !

Mathew se mit à rire et un sourire orna les lèvres de Lyam. Dok-dok regarda tour à tour les deux coéquipiers, il était à présent convaincu d'être tombé sur des fous. Mathew lui expliqua alors :

    \- Je suis le deuxième Maître de Lyam, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au premier ?

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de Dok-dok il enchaîna :

    \- Il l'a tué de ses propres mains, un cas exceptionnel selon Lucifer, mais suffisamment étrange pour que plus personne ne veuille tenter l’expérience d'être le partenaire de Lyam. Mathew jeta de nouveau un regard dans le rétroviseur en direction de Dok-dok et continua :
    \- J'ai été assigné à ce poste et je tiens à ma vie, tant que le gentil toutou fait son travail il a carte blanche.

Dok-dok avait pâli sous le discours du conducteur, il ne savait pas s’il devait croire ou non ce qu'il avait entendu. S’il se fiait au regard que lui jetait le Chien-loup, l'histoire avait de fortes probabilités d'être vraie. Voyant Lyam dégainer son arme le prisonnier s'écria :

    \- Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez si vous m’emmenez en un seul morceau au poste de police !

Mathew sourit, c'était une bonne chose de faite si le prisonnier devenait coopératif. La prochaine porte des enfers n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, ils pourraient enfin quitter le monde des humains et retourner chez eux. Mathew appuya sur un petit interrupteur se trouvant sous le volant. Le paysage se flouta et devint bientôt totalement invisible, quand il réapparu la voiture et ses passagers se trouvaient sur la même route. Le décor était pourtant totalement différent, beaucoup plus rouge, beaucoup plus chaud. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir une ville, le Memphis des enfers. Mathew appuya sur l'accélérateur, pressé de mettre fin à cette mission. À côté de lui, Lyam semblait s'être détendu, il s'était sans doute même endormi. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au commissariat, Mathew se gara sur la place qui lui avait été assignée, descendit de la voiture et s'étira, de l'autre côté Lyam faisait de même. Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat soutenant leur prisonnier qui n'arrivait presque plus à marcher tellement il avait eu peur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire, mais furent coupés dans leur élan par le commissaire s'écriant :

    \- Dok-dok ! Mon vieil ami ! Alors comment s'est passée cette évaluation ?

Mathew et Lyam regardaient perplexes le Commissaire leur enlever le prisonnier des mains et le libérer tout en leur expliquant joyeusement :

    \- Dok-dok est un inspecteur des services, il a pour mission d'évaluer les équipes de terrain et de juger si elles sont aptes au service. Allons donc écouter son rapport dans mon bureau !

Mathew et Lyam échangèrent un regard paniqué, ne venaient-ils pas d'échouer lamentablement ? Ils suivirent pourtant le commissaire attendant le verdict. Étrangement depuis l’annonce du commissaire Lyam se tenait très près de Mathew. Avant de rentrer dans le Bureau de leur chef il lui attrapa le bras et murmura :

    \- S’ils nous séparent, je démissionne.

Mathew sourit, Lyam avait beau avoir le pire caractère qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il n'en restait pas moins attaché à son partenaire et Mathew le savait pertinemment. C'est pourquoi il ne serrait pas la bride. Mathew savait qu'on ne les séparerait pas. Lyam était bien trop violent envers les autres et envers lui même lorsqu'il était seul et Lucifer éprouvait semblait il, une profonde affection pour ce toutou. Mathew donna un petit coup dans les cotes de Lyam et répondit :

    \- Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire on finira à la circulation.

Lyam lui jeta un regard inquiet et ils s'introduisirent dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Dok-dok commença sans attendre le résumé de ses notes :

    \- La notation se fait sur différents objectifs notés chacun sur cinq points. Commençons donc : méthodes d'investigation : cinq points.

Lyam et Mathew se regardèrent quelque peu soulagés, ça commençait plutôt bien.

    \- Méthodes d'extraction du suspect : zéro point, votre méthode était … un peu trop téméraire. Élimination des gènes occasionnelles : zéro point, un peu trop dangereux pour les civils et pour les paysages, j'ai pu noter l'utilisation d'armes non standards aux officiers de police. Interrogation de suspect : deux points, des menaces de mort ont été constatées, mais des aveux ont été obtenus. Réussite de la mission : cinq points le suspect a été amené à bon port.

Les deux évalués avaient bien perdu de leur superbe, mais le pire arrivait :

    \- Maîtrise de son partenaire par le Maître : zéro point, j'en suis arrivé à me demander qui contrôlait qui. Obéissance du Chien-loup : zéro point. Pour la même raison que citée auparavant plus une violence inhabituelle constatée. Mes conclusions sont donc les suivantes : inapte aux services.

Lyam jeta un regard désespéré à Mathew, celui-ci avait discrètement pressé le genou du Chien-loup en signe de soutien. Dok-dok qui avait repéré leur geste soupira :

    \- Mais, parque il y a un mais, j'ai reçu une missive de Lucifer notre chef à tous. Au vu du contenu de la missive et de vos états de services, vous êtes aptes au service. Vous serez juste réaffecté à la section des états de crises. C'est généralement dans ce service-là que vous pouvez tout massacrer à volonté.

Lyam se remit à respirer et s'éloigna presque immédiatement de Mathew en se lamentant:

    \- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir encore me coltiner cette énergumène ?

Il soupira et sortit en claquant la porte du bureau de son ancien supérieur.

Mathew, sous le regard des deux hommes, haussa les épaules indifférent aux paroles de son coéquipier et sortit d'un pas paisible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait remonter les bretelles et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Après tout comme le disait si bien Lucifer, ils ressemblaient plus à des hooligans qu'à des défenseurs de l'ordre. Car même en enfer il fallait bien un ordre, même minime. Avant de se retrouver assigné au gardiennage de Lyam, Mathew avait été un des plus redoutables chasseurs de prime de tous les enfers et il préférait ramener ses victimes mortes que vives. Lyam était ensuite arrivé dans sa vie, un chien enragé prêt à tout déchiqueter sur son passage et on lui avait assigné sans aucun choix possible. On obéissait à Lucifer ou on mourait. Lyam quant à lui... et bien c'était Lyam. Mathew ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui il attendait juste la prochaine mise à pied, il avait un pari en cours avec un collègue d'une autre section, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un rappel à l'ordre pour le gagner. Il n'aurait qu'à laisser faire Lyam. Ainsi se déroulaient ses journées et cela lui convenait très bien.

Dans le bureau du commissaire, Dok-dok était pensif. C’était bien les deux spécimens les plus rares que la police des enfers n'ait jamais eu en son sein. Pas de doute qu'on en entendrait encore parler longtemps.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est déjà fini. J’espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que je sache si je peux publier d'autres histoires !


End file.
